1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment patch for fastening medical accessories such as catheters, cannulae, probes, drainages and the like to the human skin, comprising a carrier material provided with a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and a protective layer covering the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and being provided with an upward folding flap to keep the cannula in place.
2. The Prior Art
The typical accessories mentioned above, such as "cannulae" used in medical therapy, need to be reliably fixed. Very rarely, attachment is effected by sewing. In most cases, self-adhesive, partially pre-fabricated, and sometimes individually prepared, fastening strips are used. These known prior art solutions do not offer satisfactory results.
German Patent No. 31 05 187 (A1) describes a fastening means of this type, in which a patch is provided with an attachment strip in the form of a flap. This flap is formed by two parallel cuts starting from the edge of the patch toward the middle portion thereof and can be spirally wound around the cannula to be fixed after having been lifted up. Attachment of the cannula is thus achieved; however, stability and security of the resulting attachment are not satisfactory.